Drama changes life story of every one in the ER
by Misslittlepinkbag
Summary: Going to do relationships on every one. P.s i know there should be lines cutting of each individual section, did that on word but they just havent showed up. Every time it moves to a new character its on a different scene ok! disclaimer dont own anything


The usual chatter and ciaos flooded the ER foyer; Frank was as his usual self all alone at the front desk he was eating a dohnut which a patient had left through gratitude to the staff of the ER.

Stumbling late Archie Morris rushed in through the ER entrance, on his was he passed many patients; they all showed signs of distress and panic.

"Whoa Frank, it's a flipping blizzard out there. Are they dohnut's?"

Morris leaned over the desk and reached for a white dusted dohnut, Frank slapped his hand.

"I was saving that one for later"

"Frank! You have a whole plateful, can't I just have one?"

Morris sneakily reached over and grabbed one before Frank had an opportunity to say anything Morris stuffed in all in his mouth. Powdered sugar exploded over his face.

With a mouthful he muffled a laugh at Frank while trying to say and occasionally spluttering out pieces of chewed dohnut, "Thanks Frank"

"That's disgusting"

Suddenly a woman cradling what at first glance looked like a bundle of blankets burst in through the doors she screamed "Help me please, some one help me"

With the grin wiped off his face, Morris rushed over.

"Im a doctor"

He grabbed the blanket bundle out of her hands and while rushing to trauma 2 he pealed back the blankets and reveled an infant.

"I need some help here!"

Sam rushed in after Morris followed by the woman who brought the infant in and Luka.

"Ok one three. One, Two, Three!"

A sudden tug on a young males arm made a loud click. Following this click; came a screaming yelp which bellowed out of the male patient.

John Carter the doctor who had just performed this procedure turned to face Abby and said "Can you finish up here, get some practice on patient care"

"Sure. Hi I'm Abb…."

She paused for a moment and quickly looked over a John who was walking away. Once she felt confident enough she turned back to the on looking patient and said; "Im doctor Lockheart"

Morris wiped his forehead with his arm; he took a deep breath and leaned in closer to the infant.

Luka looked over to him and waited for Morris to talk through the diagnosis.

"A newborn, low breath sounds. Signs show the infant has a faint pulse and is showing weak reflexes. It's difficult to get an IV in, but …..Got it"

Morris working on the infant in the background Luka left the room and walked to the woman standing outside the trauma room.

"I know this must be difficult but your child is not showing positive responses and….."

Luka was interrupted quickly by the woman.

"Oh I'm not the mother"

"Your not" Luka looked at her confused

"I found her; she was just crying and crying. She was at the subway. How could anyone leave a child like that? Is she going to be ok?"

"Im sorry but I can't reveal that information"

Suddenly the machines in the trauma room starting beeping, Luka ran in and joined Morris.

"We need a crash cart"

"I need a Doctor?" An aggravated man shouted to the staff standing behind the front desk. He banged his hand aggressively on the desk.

"Hey! Im talking to you. Doctor help now!"

Abby and Frank stared at the man, Abby leaned in closer to Frank and whispered "Go and get Luka and call security."

Frank ran off, on his way towards trauma 2 he passed Ray and Neela.

Ray and Neela both didn't notice the disturbance which was going on in the foyer, the turned off in to the staff's lounge.

"Oh I am so tired, what time are you off Neela?"

"Seven, only four hours to go"

Neela looked up and gave Ray a cheeky smile; but as she looked at him she noticed over his shoulder and out though the staff window a problem occurring between Abby and this strange man.

"Ray"

Neela hurried out of the staff lounge and Ray followed her, they made her way towards the front desk.

Neela, Ray, Luka, Abby and Frank among some other patients and staff members stood at or around the aggressive man.

"(Luka) what is the problem here?"

Just as Luka was saying that John walked in busy in thought and looking at a patients chart. He stopped in his tracks when he found all his friends and colleagues looking at this man.

"(Man) I need a doctor"

"(Abby) Yes but if you are not critical you will have to wait"

The man seemed to get even more infuriated with what Abby had just said, he pulled his hand out of his pocked and grasped in his hand was a gun. He lifted the hand with the gun towards his head; not pointed at himself but he hit himself with it. This was showing his frustration.

The staff froze in shock. The man lifted the gun and raised it to them all, and he frequently moved the gun around so each of them experienced the terror of when the gun was pointed at them.

What was not noticed by any of them was the heavy and large brown bag which the man held in his other hand.

Patients were now screaming and running away from the disruption at the front desk.

"Don't move. I knew you wouldn't help me, I have to do this"

"Shooting anyone is not going to get you the help you need" Said Luka in a calming voice.

"I never said I was going to shoot anyone, Im going to blow the hospital up"

The man lifted up the other hand, which held the large bag.

Before anyone standing in the entrance of the ER had a chance to run….. Or move…… or blink; suddenly a huge force struck the ER and every one who has entered the ER today is surely going to remember the events that are soon to follow.

Life

Pain

Sadness and …Death


End file.
